LatestNews
Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000). Any such reports will be removed. Please list rarest sightings at top rather than alphabetically. Note that records submitted here may be added to the London Natural History Society database for use in the London Bird Report; by posting your news here you are agreeing to have your records copied by the LNHS recorder. Friday 5th February *Walthamstow Reservoirs: first-winter drake Scaup back on West Warwick (Pete Lambert via LondonBirders Yahoo group). Scaup still present 3pm (Ian Woodward). Also male Smew on No. 2 Res. (Ian Woodward/Pete Lambert). *Chiswick: 6 Ferruginous Ducks (male & female) reported on Thames at 09.00 (C. Cooper via ASMS) *Alexandra Park: 2 Lapwing floppily circling over Wood Green Res at 08:40, before moving south, plus 1st-winter drake Shoveler (Con Pond), Jackdaw, 6 Redwings, Grey Wagtail. (David Callahan). *Wanstead, my garden: female Blackcap (J Lethbridge). *Southwark Bridge: adult Great Black-backed Gull perched on bridge again 0830 onwards, think he likes it here (Reuben Braddock) *Sutcliffe Park: Eltham: (08.00hrs to 10.00hrs) 1 Wigeon, 1 Pochard, 12 Tufted Duck, 1 Green Sandpiper (On the flash zones & Photographed), 1 Green Woodpecker, 1 Meadow Pipit, 20 Redwing, 2 Greenfinch, 6 Chaffinch, 2 Goldfinch, 1 Skylark - Over(N), 1 Fieldfare, 3 Mistle Thrush, 4 Grey Wagtail, 1 Common Snipe. Still to record a Raptor from this site. (Malcolm Riddler) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Song Thrush again singing from just south of Sactuary Wood opposite Cantrell Field at 8am but again no sign of Firecrests. Chiffchaff Sanctuary Wood pm (Bob Watts). *Wanstead Flats: 6 Lesser Redpoll, 19 Meadow Pipit, 2+ Skylark (one in song flight), Green Woodpecker (S Fisher) *Pinner Park Farm: 1 Little Owl, 1 Shoveler (f), 9 Grey Heron, 16 Moorhen, 5 Stock Dove, 3 Skylark over, 11 Meadow Pipits, 115 Fieldfare, 47 Redwing. Also 1 Kingfisher at Headstone Moat & 1 Little Egret at Hatch End Playing Fields along the River Pinn. (Jon Ridge). *Roding Valley Park: Male Bullfinch (S Fisher) *South Norwood Lake: 2 Mute Swan, 1 Great Crested Grebe, pair Egyptian Geese, 12+ Tufted Duck, 1male 1 female Sparrowhawk, pair Mistle Thrush, 8+ Long-tailed Tit, 10+ Ring-necked Parakeet, 3 Green Woodpecker, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 singing Dunnock, (John Watson & Gavin Hawgood) *St James's Park: 1st-winter Med Gull again at 1pm showing down to 1 metre! (Andrew Self). Note: no sign of the bird earlier (830-900); does it only arrive at lunchtime? (James Lowen) *Teddington: Black-necked Grebe on the Ham side of Teddington Lock this morning (Birdguides) *Tyttenhanger GP's: 2 Egyptian Geese, 2 Shelduck, Water Rail, 3 Buzzards. (Strve B) *Crayford Marshes: Little Owl, 2 little Egrets, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common sandpipers, Curlew, 4 Stonechats, 2 Jays, Fem Kestrel. (Kev Jarvis). *Burgess Park: adult Mediterranean Gull stil late morning on the lake; also 2 Egyptian Geese and drake Pochard (Richard Bonser). *Rotherhithe: 2nd-winter Yellow-legged Gull on River Thames by the Hilton Hotel viewed from Pageant Crescent; 2 Chiffchaff, 5 Redwing and a Great Spotted Woodpecker Russia Dock Woodland (Richard Bonser). *Trent Park: 3 Goosander (2m,f), 8 Tufted Duck (5m,3f), 6 Pochard 5m,f), 4 Cormorant, 2 Mandarin ( Pair), 2 G.S Woodpecker. ( Pete Lowman). *Nine Elms/Estate Community Garden: 2 Goldfinch feeding on seed heads on plants (Michael Mac). *Hampstead Heath: Hampstead Pond No 1 - 1 Great-crested Grebe, 4 Shoveler, 1 Grey Heron, 2 Cormorant, Pair of Mute Swans trying to drive off last years 6 cygnets. Bird Bridge - 2 Coal Tits, 10+ Great and 5 Blue Tit, Male Sparrowhawk, 2 Jay and other corvids, 2 Robin. Kenwood Bench - 2 Nuthatch, 1 Coal Tit, 10+ Great and 5+ Blue Tits feeding from hand, 5 Robins. Kenwood Pond - pr Egyptian Geese, 7 Mandarins, 10 Tufted Duck, 12 Mallard, 6 Moorhen and 2 Coot grazing on the lawns (Michael Mac). Thursday 4th February *London Wetland Centre: Bittern still opposite Dulverston Hide; also Jack Snipe from Headley Hide (Birdguides) *Teddington: Black-necked Grebe on the Ham side of Teddington Lock this morning (Birdguides) *Banstead Downs: Firecrest still along the wooded footpath at the golf course at 4.53pm near post 1. Also 1 Sparrowhawk, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Song Thrushes and 3 Jays. 1 Stock Dove and 3+ Rose-ringed Parakeets over (DKC). *Hatch End, New River Pinn: 1 Little Egret in trees along the river. Viewable from Harrow Arts Centre car park. (Jon Ridge). *''HMS Belfast'': 1 Pied Wagtail, 1 Common Seal (Reuben Braddock) *Isle of Dogs: 58 Redwings and singing Song Thrush at Mudchute Park; Greylag, three Gadwall and 72 Common Gulls on the Thames. (Sean Huggins) Also 40+ Linnet, 1 Fieldfare at Mudchute Farm and Grey Wagtail by Thames (Richard Harrison) *Nine Elms/Estate Community Garden: 1 Blackbird and 1 Robin singing at 4am (Michael Mac). *Paddington Green: first singing Dunnock of the year (Des McKenzie). *Parkland Walk (south), N19: 2 Coal Tit, 4 Redwing, 1 GS Wood, 1 singing Song Thrush. (TeRNS) *Ruislip: Female Blackcap in garden in Heathfield Rise (Steve Pash) *St James's Park: 1st-winter Med Gull again at lunchtime; see photo (Andrew Self) *Southwark Bridge: adult Great Black-backed Gull perched on bridge 1045 - usually just get fly-throughs (Reuben Braddock) *Stapleford Tawney: 1 Peregrine, 50 Chaffinches, 4 Brambling, 100+ Redwing (Ian Woodward & Tajinder Lachhar) *Sutcliffe Park, Eltham: Little Grebe 1, Wigeon 1, Pochard 1, Tufted Duck 9, Green Sandpiper 1 (on lake shore then flew to Berkely construction site), Green Woodpecker 1, Great-spotted Woodpecker 1, Meadow Pipit 1, Redwing 3, Greenfinch 2, Chaffinch 6, Goldfinch 1, Reed Bunting 1 (James Lowen) *Tower Bridge: 2 Grey Wagtails (Reuben Braddock) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Little Owl flew east at c100 feet 15-1530 from Cantrell Field (Paul Barham). *Trent Park: 4 Goosander (2m,2f), 3 Tufted Duck (2m,f), 6 Pochard (5m,f), 20 Goldfinch, GS Woodpecker. ( Pete Lowman). *Kensington Green: 2 singing Dunnock, (John Watson) *Wanstead Park: 18:00 - female Tawny Owl near City of London Cemetery (S Fisher) Wednesday 3rd February * St.Mary Cray (river Cray) Little Egret, Water Rail ,Goldcrest & Redwings (Jed Roe) *Grange Water CP & Mollands Lane (South Ockendon): BTO TTV + Roving BA Surveys. 2 Bittern, 2f''' Smew', 1 '''Black-necked Grebe', 1 Cetti's Warbler, 6 Snipe, 1 Jack Snipe, 1 Buzzard, 1 Little Owl,1 Woodcock, c(50+) finch & Bunting flock included Linnet, Yellowhammer, Reed Bunting, 1 Hen Harrier '''(Ringtail) south over The Mar-Dyke Golf Course at 15.20hrs. ( Malcolm Riddler) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: '''Slavonian Grebe still in ditch below the viewing mound this morning; also 1st-winter Mediterranean Gull on the foreshore and 5 Corn Bunting (Birdguides); Turnstone and 20 from Aveley Bay carpark on opposite shore, Jay nr Woodland, and what I think is a 3w Caspian Gull on the targets (J Lethbridge) *London Wetland Centre: 2 White Storks flew downriver at 15:00; adult Kittiwake flew west at 10:45 (Birdguides) *Crayford Marshes: Turnstone on foreshore mid morning (Kev Jarvis per JA). *Fulham Sands End, Thames: 1f Mandarin with Mallards, 2 Dunnocks answering each other (Nathalie Mahieu). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: Immature Mute Swan over 0800 (patch tick!), 3 Greylag Geese south 0820 (1st of year), 2 Song Thrush south end Sactuary Wood and neighbouring field (1st of year), pair R N Parakeets, Dunnock (h), 2 Redwing and male Green Woodpecker (a mammoth 5 patch year ticks today) but no sign Firecrests (Bob Watts). *Regent's Park: 1f Smew, 250 Redwings (feeding on floor), 10 Goldcrests (Tony Duckett). *St James's Park: 1st-winter Med Gull at 1pm, also Treecreeper near restaurant (Andrew Self) *Wanstead Park, The Basin: 14 Shoveler (J Lethbridge) *Ferny Hill Farm, Enfield: c20 Yellowhammer; 2 male Reed Bunting; 1 Common Buzzard, calling (Robert Callf). *Little Britain Lake:( location officially closed until 5th, so incomplete visit) - 1 GC Grebe, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Heron on nest, pr Mute Swan apparently preparing to nest. (Roger Dewey) *Trent Park: Goosander (m), 2 Pochard (m), Mandarin (m),12 Goldfinch, GS Woodpecker, Stock Dove.( Pete Lowman). *Ladywell Fields, Lewisham: ~70 Redwings, 1 Song Thrush singing. (Philip Lowden) *Brookmill Park, Lewisham: drake Mandarin on pond (there since before Christmas), 1 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush singing. (Philip Lowden) *Walthamstow res: drake Smew '''still on No 2 res (4th day at least), 3 Shelduck (No 3), min 120 Shoveler (EW & No 1), min 22 Teal (HM), min 40 Fieldfare & a few Redwings (Lol Bodini). *Amwell:- 4 Smew (3F&1M) and 3F Red-Crested Pochard on lake near "tumbling bay" (Geoff Crabtree) Tuesday 2nd February *Crossness: 1st winter '''Caspian Gull briefly off golf centre at 13.08 and possible 2nd winter Caspian Gull off golf centre 13.10-13.30 at least; also drake Pintail, 11 Wigeon, 22 Shoveler, 190 Gadwall, 1068 Teal, 158 Shelduck, 3 Pochard, 3 Tufted Duck, 3 Curlew, 13 Black-tailed Godwits, c150 Dunlin, 160 Redshank, 399 Lapwing, 9 Snipe (John Archer). *Amwell, Gt Hardmead Lake viewing platform: 3 Gt Crested Grebe, 27 Shoveler, 2 f Red-crested Pochard, 2 redhead Smew, 8+ Goldeneye, Water Rail, Green Woodpecker (J Lethbridge). *Banstead Downs: 2 Bullfinches, 2 Song Thrushes, c.120 Jackdaws to roost, 6+ Rose-ringed Parakeets flew over, 2 Jays, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker. Mistle Thrush over Hulverstone Close, Belmont (DKC). *Broomfield Park (Palmers Green N13): 3 (2 ad, 1' 1st-w') Mute Swan; 9 (7m,2f) Shoveler; 1 Pied Wagtail; 15 Redwing; 2 Mistle Thrush (Robert Callf). *Cuffley (nr Tennis Club): 2 Red-legged Partridge (J Lethbridge). *Grovelands Park (Southgate): 2 Firecrest, together, feeding in Holly, near Ranger's Hut, 13:05-13:08 GMT; 2 Nuthatch; 1 Coal Tit; 1 Great Crested Grebe; 9 (7m,2f) Shoveler; 1 female Aythya hybrid (Pochard x ?); 7 (6m,1f) Pochard; 20 (16m,4f) Tufted Duck; 4 Ring-necked Parakeet; 1 Dunnock; 32+ Siskin, feeding in Alders (Robert Callf). *Kings Crescent Est., Highbury: 9 Redwing. (TeRNS) *Margravine Cemetery: c30 Redwing, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, pr Peregrine (Nathalie Mahieu). *Northaw (nr Racetrack): dark greenish black Common Pheasant (var tenebrosus?) (J Lethbridge). *Regents Park: 2 Water Rail seen well during short visit while in town (Roger Dewey). *Sutcliffe Park (Eltham): 1 Wigeon, 7 Tufted Duck, 1 Pochard, 1 Snipe, 2 Redwing, 1 Reed Bunting (James Lowen). * Tower of London / St Katherine's Dock: Pied Wagtail, Lesser Black-backed Gull, Cormorant, 8 Tufted Duck (Charlie Farrell). St Katherines Dock: 2 Tufted Duck, 1 Dunnock seen doing subsong, 1 Wren heard, both opposite the Tower Bridge entrance, outside the gallery (A Campbell). *Tyttenhanger GP's: male Shelduck. Water Rail, 150+ Fieldfare 3 Reed Bunting (Steve Blake). *East Dulwich: Chiffchaff foraging in front gardens on Crystal Palace Road (Steven Robinson). *Duchess of Bedford's Walk, Holland Park, W8: Tawny owl flew across path at 5.45pm (Ian Bradshaw) *Forest Hill: Blackcap 1m feeding on lime tree outside bedroom window (Ernie Thomason) Monday 1st February *Amwell GP: Bittern showed for five minutes at mid-day (Birdguides). *Broxbourne Woods: 50 Siskin, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 8 Common Crossbill (HertsBirding). *Isleworth: Great White Egret flew over at 13:55 (Birdguides). *Regent's Park: 1f Smew, 2 Water Rails, 12 Redwings, 2 Fieldfares, 1 Treecreeper (Tony Duckett). *Seventy Acres Lake: 3 'Bitterns '(one flew into reedbed in front of hide, 2 at edge of reeds on far side of lake), 1 drake Smew, male Peregrine on pylon, 2 Egyptian Geese, 1 Water Rail (Roy Woodward). *Alexandra Park: Couple of very striking white headed Cormorants on Wood Green reservoir, 4 Redwing (Mike Benyon). *Banstead Downs: Firecrest 20m past post 657 on the golf course side of the path this p.m. (Birdguides). *Brockwell Park Lido: 13 Redwing (Michael Mac). *Crossness: Jack Snipe on rocks just east of outfall this morning, drake Pintail off Golf Centre (Ian Miller, Kev Jarvis per JA); 2nd winter Yellow-legged Gull off golf centre, Water Pipit by outfall, Curlew, 75 Dunlin, 17 Snipe, 6 Wigeon, 14 Shoveler, 168 Gadwall, Chiffchaff (John Archer). *Crystal Palace Park: 1 Grey Heron at nest, 11 Shoveler some of which eager to get bread thrown in by a family, 120 Black-headed Gull, 69 Mallard, 22 Canada Geese, 2 Mute Swan, 15 Coot, 8 Moorhen, 80 Ring-necked Parakeet leaving park at dusk, 2 Jay, 12 Redwing, 1 Song Thrush singing, pr Blue Tit, pr Long-tailed Tit, 1 Dunnock, 3 Greenfinch (1 calling), 1 Chaffinch, 95 Feral Pigeons and 1 Stock Dove. Note: 2/3 rd's of lake still frozen over (Michael Mac). *Enfield - Archery Wood (near Forty Hall, Enfield): 2 Firecrest, together, feeding in Rhododendrons & Holly, 13:36 -13:51 GMT; 1 Goldcrest; 3 Treecreeper; 1 male Bullfinch, feeding on Bramble (Robert Callf). *Finsbury Park, N4: 13 Redwing, 3 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Geese (unringed), c15 Pochard. (TeRNS) *Forty Hall (Enfield): 2 Firecrest, together, feeding in Rhododendrons & Holly, 14:24-14:36 GMT; 1 Song Thrush; 1 Nuthatch (Robert Callf). *Hampstead Heath: 1400-1600 highlights were Green Woodpecker, 2x Egyptian geese, Stock Dove (Sash Tusa) *Hyde Park & Kensington Gardens: 1w Mediterranean Gull at Round to 09:05hrs when it flew south-east, ad Yellow-legged Gull; also Emperor Goose (esc), 20 Egyptian Goose plus 3 goslings, 3 pr Gadwall, 93 Shoveler, 3 Little Grebe (1 trilling), pr Great Crested Grebe copulating, ad Lesser Black-backed Gull attempting to kill pigeons, 8 Stock Dove, Tawny Owl showing well, drumming Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Dunnock, 5 Mistle Thrush (2 singing), singing Coal Tit, 2 Treecreeper (1 singing), 2 Jay, c15 Chaffinch, Greenfinch - species ringed: Egyptian Goose, 4 Starling (Des McKenzie, Roy Sanderson). 20 grey heron being fed by lady by the Albert Entrance. Seems to be nightly occurrence 6-7pm (Neil Millar). *London Wetland Centre: 91 Shoveler, 80 Lapwing, 2 Jack Snipe, 12 Common Snipe, Woodcock, 6 Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 10 Lesser Redpoll (LWC website). *Rainham Marshes: Common Buzzard (alongside A13 perched) (P Fallan), afternoon: no sign of Bean Geese. c.200 Gadwall, 15 Pintail, 50 Shelduck, 350 Wigeon, 50 Teal, 50 Shoveler, 200 Lapwing, 13 Black t Godwit, 10 Snipe, 1 Knot, 2 Grey Plover, 2 Water Rail, 6 Skylark N, 30 Goldfinch, 15 Linnet, 25 Chaffinch, 5 Redwing, 1 Fieldfare, Barn Owl (Pete Mantle) *Riddlesdown: 'Single Woodcock over Riddlesdown 1725 LMT (Brendan O'Brien) *Thamesmere: 294 Tufted Duck, 15 Pochard (John Archer). *Tower Hamlets Cemetery: 2 Firecrest still 835 & 1225 in Sanctuary Wood, also 15+ Redwing (Bob Watts). *Trent Park: Egyptian Goose, 3 Pochard (3m), 2 Canada Geese, 2 Mandarin ( Pair), 20 Goldfinch, Muntjac.( Pete Lowman). *Wanstead Park: m Teal (Perch), 7 Shoveler, 8 Pochard, 8 Tufted Duck, 30-40 Redwing feeding in Chalet Wood, 4 Mistle Thrush, Song Thrush (J Lethbridge). *Whitewebbs Wood: 1 Firecrest, feeding in Holly, 11:16-11:18 GMT; 1 Goldcrest; 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker; 3 Nuthatch; 4 Treecreeper; 5 Stock Dove, displaying and nest-site prospecting; 2 (m&f) Shoveler, on Ornamental Lake (Robert Callf). *Wildwoods Lake, Enfield: 1 male Teal (Robert Callf). *Trent CP: 1 female Lesser Spotted Woodpecker (Robin White per RMC). Archived News *News January 2010 *News December 2009 *News November 2009 *News October 2009 *News September 2009 *News August 2009 *News July 2009 *News June 2009 *News May 2009 *News April 2009 *News March 2009 *News February 2009 *News January 2009 *News December 2008 *News November 2008 *News October 2008 *News September 2008 *News August 2008 *News July 2008 *News June 2008 *News May 2008 *NewsApr2008 *NewsMar2008 *NewsFeb2008 *NewsJan2008 *NewsDec2007 *NewsNov2007 *NewsOct2007 *NewsSept2007 *NewsAug2007 *NewsJuly2007 *NewsJune 2007 *NewsMay2007 *NewsApr2007 *NewsMar2007 *NewsFeb2007 *NewsJan2007 *NewsDec2006 *NewsNov2006 *NewsOctober2006 *NewsSept2006 *NewsAug2006 *NewsJuly 2006 *NewsJune2006 *NewsMay2006 *NewsApr2006 *NewsMar2006 *NewsFeb2006 *NewsJan2006 *NewsDec2005 *NewsNov2005